Mario Hoops 3-on-3
Mario Hoops 3-on-3 was developed by Square Enix and was first released in Japan on July 27, 2006 as Mario Basketball 3on3. It was later released in the US as Mario Hoops 3-on-3 on September 11, 2006, and then later released in Australia on October 26, 2006. Finally, it was released in Europe on February 16, 2007 under the name Mario Slam Basketball. This title provides a couple of flattening opportunities and a decent sized roster of non-human players! Flattening in Courts Out of the 16 courts, there are only 2 that provide a flattening. DK Cruiser If a session goes for too long without someone scoring, the raft will begin to shake and cause large barrels to roll over the court. If a player chose to the be at the wrong place at the wrong time, they will be steamrolled flat by one of these barrels. Bowser Castle If the constant fireballs weren't bad enough, there is also quite a surprise in some of the ? Panels! If a player is unlucky when walking over one of the ? Panels, a Thwomp will pop out of it and crush whoever happens to be under it! They will even stay there for quite a bit. Flattening in Dribble Race 1 out of the 3 courses has an obstacle that will flatten the player easily as they try to get a best time! Sunshine Road In this Dribble Race course, there are several lines of tires all rolling around in circles. Failure to dodge any of these tires will result in one very flat player! As a side note for this, the ball will flatten with the player as well since they cannot let go of the ball! Player Sprite Flattening A neat little detail can be found when selecting players for Dribble Race! When selecting a player, they will drop into the net, but then appear at the top screen. Upon impact on landing, they will squish and stretch quickly in a cartoonish way. This is also true for if you decide to choose another player, they will return to the bottom screen like they did with the top screen. Admittedly these aren't too impressive, but still counts! Players to Flatten Since this game has a few unlockable players, this list will also tell how to unlock them. Of course this list will cover all the non-human players, which consists of 12 players. Also fun little note, there are even some guests from Final Fantasy series! Default Players * Yoshi * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Unlockable Players * Paratroopa - Complete the Mushroom Cup on Normal with a Bronze rank. * Dixie Kong - Complete the Flower Up on Normal with a Bronze rank. * Bowser - Complete the Star Cup on Normal with a Bronze rank. * Birdo - Complete Mushroom Cup on Hard with a Bronze rank. * Boo - Complete Flower Cup on Hard with a Bronze rank. * Fly Guy - Complete Star Cup on Hard with a Bronze rank. * Moogle - Complete Star Cup on Normal with a Silver rank. * Cactuar - The first step is to unlock the Glare Desert Court by scoring over 800 points in Star Cup on Normal, then proceed to play on the new court. While playing, there will be a little cactus in the ground at some point. Dribble on top of it until it pops out of the ground (Revealing to be Cactuar) and runs away. Finally, win the match. Character Basketballs to Flatten With a variety of balls to unlock, there are a couple that are actually creatures from the Mushroom Kingdom! With these, they can be squashed along with players in the Sunshine Road Dribble Race! * Cheep-Cheep Ball - Complete Mushroom Cup on Hard with a Gold rank. * Goomba Ball - Complete Star Cup on Hard with a Gold rank. Images Yoshi MH3o3 Yoshi flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Yoshi flat face-down 2.png MH3o3 Yoshi flat face-down 3.png MH3o3 Yoshi flat face-down 4.png MH3o3 Yoshi flat face-up 1.png MH3o3 Yoshi flat face-up 2.png Bowser Jr. MH3o3 Bowser Jr flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Bowser Jr flat face-up 1.png Donkey Kong MH3o3 Donkey Kong flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Donkey Kong flat face-up 1.png Diddy Kong MH3o3 Diddy Kong flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Diddy Kong flat face-up 1.png Paratroopa MH3o3 Paratroopa flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Paratroopa flat face-up 1.png Dixie Kong MH3o3 Dixie Kong flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Dixie Kong flat face-up 1.png Bowser MH3o3 Bowser flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Bowser flat face-up 1.png Birdo MH3o3 Birdo flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Birdo flat face-up 1.png Boo MH3o3 Boo flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Boo flat face-down 2.png MH3o3 Boo flat face-up 1.png Fly Guy MH3o3 Fly Guy flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Fly Guy flat face-down 2.png MH3o3 Fly Guy flat face-up 1.png Moogle MH3o3 Moogle flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Moogle flat face-up 1.png Cactuar MH3o3 Cactuar flat face-down 1.png MH3o3 Cactuar flat face-up 1.png Multi-Character MH3o3 Yoshi and Bowser flat 1.png MH3o3 Birdo and Fly Guy flat 1.png Videos Category:Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Category:Nintendo DS Category:Yoshi Category:Bowser Jr. Category:Donkey Kong Category:Diddy Kong Category:Paratroopa Category:Dixie Kong Category:Bowser Category:Birdo Category:Boo Category:Fly Guy Category:Moogle Category:Cactuar Category:Dinosaur Category:Monkey Category:Ghost Category:Humanoid Category:Plant Category:Turtle